Dragonborn
by xXxrisenangelxXx
Summary: With the death of Martin, the Blades have been quiet, but they know that soon there will be a new Dragonborn, even if there is no hope.


**Risen Angel: Okay… got bored this weekend and decided to put aside my homework – bad idea – and well, I played Oblivion… I had already beaten the Main Quest and I was visiting Cloud Ruler Temple and well… I asked about them or something and both Jena and Caroline – Blade Sisters – said that they would wait and keep training for the next Dragonborn… well, my mind went straight through this no joke OOC story set, so beware and you are in for a wild ride!**

**C.P.: This is usually where you guys all run and scream!**

**Disclaimer: I have no own to any of the themes or characters from Oblivion they are owned by Bethesda.**

**Rating: I'm gonna go with T, 'cause ya never know what could happen in a cracked out ficlet like this!**

**Summary: With the death of Martin, the Blades have been quiet, but they know that soon there will be a new Dragonborn, even if there is no hope.**

_Dragonborn_

Snow fell from the black inky sky in an amusing manner. Torches waved in the wind and fought to stay lit up. Flags with the emblem of Akatosh billowed in the breeze and white puffs of air left the mouths of guards in the high fortress in the mountains. It had been many months since the fight between Martin and Dagon and yet there was still the hurt flowing throughout the fortress.

"When was the last time that she was here?" one of the watchmen asked and looked to his partner.

"At least three months. She hasn't been up here in forever. It sometimes makes me wonder if she's still afraid of the ghosts she has here."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

Below the clogging of a horse's hooves echoed in the night air. They looked below and saw the flaming red hair that they had grown accustomed to seeing on a daily basis. She was riding much slower than she normally would, usually going at breakneck speeds with the horse that she had. But the horse seemed to know that she was in no condition to ride like that.

They watched as she pulled the horse to a gentle stop, she dismounted and they heard a loud grunt come from her. She partially opened the gate, having a key to open it without bothering the guards. She led the horse up the steps and she sighed. "She's back," the guards whispered together and smiled at each other.

~*~

"I've gone such a long time without being here," she whispered to herself and slowly made her way up the stairs. "I just want to know why I haven't had my time with the moon," she whimpered and put her hand to her stomach.

The black horse nudged her arm and she looked into the mare's blood red eyes. "I don't know what's wrong," she whispered to the worried mare and she gently stroked the horse on the neck.

She reached the top of the stairs and a stable boy came up with a bright smile. "My Lady!" he exclaimed and bowed to her, "You have no idea how glad I am to see you again!" The black mare nudged him and he smiled. "I haven't forgotten about you either Shadowmere, I have your favorite!"

He pulled out a purple flower and held it out for Shadowmere to take; she grabbed the Nightshade with greed and ate it. "Put Shadowmere away for me will you?" she asked the stable boy and he nodded happily.

She walked away from the boy and her horse and closed her eyes as she walked by Caroline, who was standing by the front door, a small smile on her face. "It's good to se you again my Lady," Caroline said and the receiver nodded, walking in and seeing that all of Martin's stuff hadn't been moved at all, and the destroyed portal to Paradise was still there.

"They did nothing?" she asked and gulped, tears stinging her eyes. She shivered in her cloak and felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked at the owner of the hand and saw that Jena was by her.

"Don't worry, it'll get better."

"Why haven't you gotten rid of the evidence that he was here?!" she exclaimed.

"Because it gives us hope," Jena answered

"What kind of hope!?" she snapped and tears slipped out of her eyes.

"That there will be another Dragonborn. You know that there will be another."

"You have blind hope."

"Why are you here if you believe that there is no hope?"

"Because all of my hope died when Martin was killed," she answered and Jena sighed.

"Lady, when was your last time with the moon?" Jena asked and she looked at her.

"I haven't had it in more than three months."

Jena gasped and stared at Lady with a fear. "Come with me," she said and led Lady to a separate room. "Lady, I need to know the truth. At any time did you have an intimate moment with Martin?" Lady's gaze went blank and she gasped. "I take that as a yes," Jena said and sighed. "It would explain a lot."

"It can't be! There is no reason why I would be!" Lady exclaimed and shook her head, trying to get the thought out of her head.

"It is the truth. You are carrying the next Dragonborn."

"But I thought that because the Amulet was destroyed with Martin's sacrifice that there would be no more Dragonborns!"

"The Empire needs a ruler! Your child will be the next Emperor or Empress."

Lady shook in fear and shook her head. "I never thought that there would be a reason for me loving Martin, other than to save him from Dagon. But even then I failed. He paralyzed me, stopping me from taking him down. And now I have to raise the next Dragonborn?! I don't even know the first damn thing about the Empire and how to raise its next ruler!!"

"Calm Lady," Jena said and smiled. "There will be time for that. And no one would ever suspect that you are carrying Martin's child. And when the Blades do find out, they will rejoice. And they will protect you and your child. If Jaufree were still here, he would instantly raise the child as an Emperor should."

"Then who would help me?"

"All of us. We would all raise the child, and when the time comes, the child will take the throne. You must have patience Lady."

Lady nodded and sighed. "I just wish that if things had worked out how they should have then Martin would be here."

"Things will work out, don't worry Lady."

~*~

**Risen Angel: Well there you have it. My cracked out fic of the weekend. Never playing Oblivion again if this is what is going to happen. But it was nice playing it again. I finally got the Dragon Armor and it's EPIC!!! I only wear the greeves and the boots, but I like it, the other stuff just looks to clunky. I should probably do the Knights of the Nine quest… but I don't want to.**


End file.
